1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to engines having air induction systems, such as internal combustion engines. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for routing electrical signals in an engine having an air intake manifold.
2. Disclosure Information
Most engines, such as internal combustion engines, have an air intake manifold 50 for taking in air from outside the engine 30 and directing it into each engine cylinder, as illustrated in FIGS. 1-2. The outside air flows in through an air intake duct 56 into a central air chamber, from which it is then directed into individual runners or channels 54 and into each individual engine cylinder where combustion takes place.
Combustion is typically facilitated by activating a spark from a spark plug within the cylinder of a gasoline engine, or by activation of a glow plug within the cylinder of a diesel engine. Such activation is generally accomplished by supplying either pulsed or continuous electrical signals or power feeds to the spark plug or glow plug. These signals or power feeds in turn typically come from either a central distributor, or from individual ignition coils at each cylinder. In fuel injected engines, it may also be desirable to have an individual electronic fuel injector (EFI) disposed proximate each cylinder; these EFIs also require signals or power feeds, typically from a microprocessor-controlled sub-system.
The electrical distribution system required to facilitate these various signals and/or power feeds conventionally requires a considerable network of wires, cables, harnesses, connectors, fasteners, brackets, standoffs, strain reliefs, and one or more support frames for arranging, routing, and supporting all of these elements, as illustrated in FIGS. 1-2. In addition, most engines nowadays also require various other electrical engine sub-systems, such as engine control modules, mass air flow sensor modules, anti-lock brake control modules, and so forth. Each of these sub-systems also requires its associated wires, harnesses, connectors, housings, fasteners, etc., further adding to the electrical distribution and routing system of the engine. Although these various sub-systems are necessary, they may each add to the overall weight, space, complexity, and cost of the engine.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide some means of accommodating the various signal and power feed needs of an engine system while reducing the overall overall weight, space requirements, cost, and complexity heretofore associated therewith.